Escape from eichen
by Alaskayoung89
Summary: Au: Lydia and Stiles talk about what happened at eichen house, and feelings are confessed :) just a little one shot with stydia fluff! Enjoy ;)
**So i saw an au on instagram and got inspired to write this. It's basically Stiles and Lydia talking about what happened after eichen. Just a one shot.**

* * *

It had been two days since Lydia was saved by Stiles. Skinny, defenceless Stiles. They hadn't spoke about it, which was odd because the tension was there and Lydia was discovering feelings she didn't know she had towards Stiles. It both terrified her and excited her.

As for him, well, he knew he couldn't push down those feelings anymore like he used to do so well. It was different, he knew and she knew it, how could they be just friends after that?

It was obvious as well now that she knew. She knew how he felt and how he had been feeling in the past few years. She didn't know what to make of it herself because the truth was she was afraid to love again.

The voices had been to much in Lydias head that night, so she went to her favourite thinking place, a hidden park around the back of these shops and bars. Where they had fresh flower beds and wooden log benches that were comfy. She knew the voices would be put at ease there. But when she heard the soft crunch of the gravel appearing louder, she was surprised to see Stiles, dressed in a flannel. _What a surprise there,_ she thought.

"Hey," he said, taking a seat next to her, maybe sitting to close for being 'just friends'.

"How'd you find me here?" She asked him, looking at the stars.

"Lucky guess" He said, shrugging, had he followed her? Maybe to make sure she didn't get hurt? The thought made her smile in a weird way.

"You alright?" She asked, Stiles had only spoken briefly to her about his break up with Malia but she still didn't know how he felt, he was acting normal but everyone can fake it.

"Yeah, and you?" He said, she nodded, shoving her hands in her coat pockets to keep them warm. _Tension._ There was so much tension between the two, and now just the two of them together sat in a small deserted park made it almost impossible to conceal their feelings.

"you could have died," She blurted out, somewhat mad at him now for saving her life.

"What?" He responed clearly confused with the sudden anger.

"Saving me at eichen, that was really dangerous Stiles," She said, not really mad at him just the situation he was put in.

"I couldn't let you die! I didn't do it to thrill seek" He said calmly.

"Your only human Stiles, you could of got yourself killed" She told him, matching his calmness.

"I know, but i wanted to redeem myself, Lydia if you would have died i would literally-"

"Go out of your freaking mind," she finished for him, he smiled at her, despite the short burst of anger that had been there, "I remember" she said taping her temple gently, "I'm sorry," she amended, "i really am grateful you save me, i know it was a pack effort but you were the brains behind it, i know it doesn't seem like i'm grateful but i am, i really am"

"i had to save you, we can't afford to lose someone else" He said, her hand made its way out of her pocket and clasped onto his. He squeezed it. She had a wave of butterflies hit her, was she nervous? Because of him? Lydia Martin never had gotten nervous about a boy espicaly not one as awkward as Stiles. It felt like a pressure had been release off of her chest that she hadn't realised was there now that she thanked him, as if it were a burden.

"I don't know if you remember but i had a crush on you in sophomore year of high school," He said, it was clear he was nervous about admiting it, as if it had been a top secret but it lightened the mood.

"A crush? Please Stiles you were obsessed" She said, chuckling at the end of her sentence, Stiles even laughed too.

"I was not obsessed!" He says laughing, a cloud of air coming out of his mouth.

"You totally were! And i use that kindly" She said sweetly, a smile playing on her lips.

"what! No way it was a little crush!" He said defiantly but it wasn't believable the blush on his cheeks and the look in his eyes were enough to know that he was lying.

"You keep telling yourself that," Lydia told him, nodding her head sarcastically, her eyebrows raised. They were silent for a while. Their hands still clasped together. _Tension._ That clouded feeling was back, and it was obvious, it was like there feelings were getting that hard to hide they couldn't talk other wise something would spill.

"Wanna know a secret?" He whispered, despite it only being them in the middle of the night at a park, she nodded, thirsty for the gossip, "I still have a crush on you"

She was taken back, she thought those days were over yet somehow she still had that flicker of hope that he still liked her. She broke out into a smile, a nervous laugh bubbling in her throat. Then something hit her, harder than anything before, that she liked him too. She liked the way his hair stuck out, the way his nose sloped, the way his sarcasm was how he answered everyday problems, and most importantly how he looked at her, how he made her feel. It was now or never with there feelings, either they would say how they both felt and they could do something about it or not and let it eat them alive.

"Then you should know," she says quietly, leaning forward on her seat, Stiles then leaning forward to so there faces were inches apart, "that i have a crush on you too"

Stiles was shocked yet elated. The girl of his dreams had literally spoke his wishes. He choked out a laugh and she smiled at him.

"So what do you say we go to dinner this friday? I mean if we aren't out kicking butt" He said, a little confidence taking over. It made Lydia ten times more attracted to him.

"I would love to Stilinski," she replied, her tone soft and longing, then hestiantly there lips met. Something exploded between the two, a passion that burned away the tension that had been built over the last two days. Her lips were small and soft aginst his own, his were wet but in a cute way. And when they were kissing it was like nothing else mattered. Her hands found his neck, and he pulled her closer. It felt so natural with them, and it was so sweet and nice, he didn't ever want to kiss another girls lips again if it wasn't Lydia. This was the girl he loved, the girl he loved had a crush on him now, it made him delighted in the weirdest of ways. She had been the one to pull away, her breaths were heavy and she pressed her forehead against his. This was perfect, for him anyway, this even topped their kiss when he had his panic attack, because even though theres a beast roaming around town, even though there are dread doctors and Theos pack on the loose, this felt so right and so perfect.

"How about i take you home?" He said, standing up and holding a hand out, she took it, hoisting herself up.

"how about you come in with me," she said, then pressed a quick kiss to his new lips, and they walked hand in hand to Stile's beaten up jeep and drove. Even though there was all this craziness going on, the idea of them two didn't seem crazy at all.


End file.
